I'd Pay To See You Frown
by DarrenAtTheDisco
Summary: Preview: "Why did this always happen to Blaine? Why did he deserve the constant rejection? And why did Blaine feel like he had the urge to just pummel something?"


**This is the first story that I've uploaded on here. **

**Woohoo! I originally wanted this to turn out differently, but I got a little carried away. So, instead of this being an actual chapter, I made it the prologue. It's sort of a giant Blaine head canon. I promise the next chapter will actually have dialogue and action, so stay tuned!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, zip, zilch. **

_**I've massively edited this and hopefully this version doesn't have 43576485382 commas :)**_

**Tell me what you think :D**

Why did this always happen to Blaine? Why did he deserve the constant rejection? And why did Blaine feel like he had the urge to just pummel something?

Well the answers to those questions were simple: Blaine wasn't accepted, even in a glee club that seemingly preached the importance of camaraderie and unity .

Within the confines of McKinley Blaine had felt more vulnerable than he had in a long time. He knew that transferring from the safety of Dalton wouldn't be easy, but he didn't expect the treatment that he would receive.

From day one Finn never hesitated to knock down Blaine's suggestions or encouragements. No matter how long Blaine pondered on the subject he couldn't understand why.

Was it the fact that he was dating Kurt? Was it the fact that Blaine was a good singer? The answer was unclear.

Blaine, being mostly docile by nature, never really fought back verbally and especially not physically. He had learned his lesson previously when it came to solving dilemmas in a physical manner.

Despite all of the words of encouragement and loved filled kisses from Kurt, Blaine still felt exceedingly inadequate. He had grown accustomed to being in the spot light and surrounded by people who appreciated his talent when he was at Dalton. This sense of welcome Blaine felt at Dalton strongly contrasted with the atmosphere of McKinley. There were more bullies in McKinley, less friends, and certainly a lack of uniforms (Blaine felt like a part of something in his Blazer, tie and slacks But there was also Kurt and if Kurt stood by his side, Blaine was willing to tread into the shark infested waters of McKinley High.

Starting at a young age Blaine wanted–no needed–to be liked.

He had been molded into a people-pleaser from day one. His parents, who had more money than they would ever need, had raised Blaine to cater to the needs of others. That didn't mean that Blaine bended to their will though. He never hesitated when it came to standing up for himself, at least until the bullying started.

It wasn't so bad at first. The mean names and slanderous rumors about how he had given some random guy a blowjob after school didn't really have an effect. But when it started getting physical, Blaine began to worry. He had always been a little shorter and thinner than most. If a huskier guy were to make it their mission to hurt him, he wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

Then the Sadie Hawkins Dance rolled around. Maybe if he had seen it coming he would've been able to stop the brutal beating he would receive–a beating that would result in a month long hospital stay. So from that day, Blaine made it his mission to get stronger, both mentally and physically.

Transferring to Dalton, where he quickly gained popularity and dominated the glee club, was the first step in the process. No one bullied him for the first time since he came out and he was actually liked for being who he was. But he still wanted to strengthen himself.

So he took up boxing.

Boxing made him feel so much more in control. The sound of his glove making contact with the vinyl of the punching back never failed to send adrenaline coursing through every ounce of his being. The sense of power and surprisingly serenity that came with that combined in such a way that Blaine would leave the gym full of energy and confidence. An added bonus happened to be that he could defend himself if he needed to.

Finally things started looking up.

The feelings of failure he had felt before enrolling at Dalton melted away with every punch and Blaine finally had friends.

The only thing–or technically person–that made his life even better was Kurt Hummel. From the moment they met Blaine knew that Kurt would be that final step towards his goal. He would be the one to polish the rough edges that had formed due to all of the anguish Blaine experienced before hand.

Their friendship and eventual relationship was probably the best thing that happened to Blaine. They had spent so much time together drinking coffee, sharing secrets, and most importantly, forming a profound bond.

So, when Kurt asked him to transfer and leave Dalton, Blaine only hesitated minutely. He knew it would make Kurt happy and if Kurt was happy, Blaine was sure he would be even happier.

His assumption was true, thankfully.

But then Finn, the person who's opinion matter the most to Blaine, didn't even consider any of his suggestions or ideas. Knowing that Finn didn't see any value in Blaine's ideas deeply hurt him.

Then the feelings of inadequacy returned and they only got worse when Sam, someone Blaine had only seen in person once or twice, also dismissed his contributions.

Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He had bottled up all of the feelings of rage and frustration since his first day at McKinley, and finally they were flowing out like a massive uncontrollable waterfall.

That's why Blaine felt the overwhelming need to beat the living crap out something.


End file.
